Bread Guy
... ... ... ... ... I don't see a point. Bread GUy. BREEEEEEEAD guy. I hope you never become anyone else except bread guy. BREAD GUY bthwrqregssfdsgsdf rg34trgfdhsdgadgg433 esdsfbvcxbbbbbb aqdfsgdsfgdsfgdfh d5u678567456345643564356 ghdghtryhyfjhgkyujyrj utyetrhfghsdgrtytrhtyhty yttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt If you do i'll never forgive myself :) this is funny Name, let's call you Bread Guy. It can work the same way as Deadboy. We call you one thing but know you're something else, I don't want the nonexistent fanbase seeing anything else. It was always like this. It always will be, at least for another year or so. If we can hold it back for that long we're fine. Ish. Nicknames, Fitzgerald the Second, for obvious reasons. Both of you are like anime Trump except one hasn't appeared in an anime yet. We can also call you Ri Bread Guy to be more specific. And aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa(gplant because agg(plant is good quality food. Other forms, the Original. We don't talk about the original. We have no need fot the O-word. Home Universe, it's too painful. Won't tell. DOA, 6/2/17. Technically there isn't one since there's nothing to accept. Arcs, we tried to make a Magnum Opus outta it. Instead it made a Magnum Opus outta us. One-per-series limit, too hard, can't see how it would work withour running into someone before you. Eternally confine to MS Paint Hellverse. Done. Killstreak, dunno if you died in your home universe yet. Zero. Age, 3333333333333333333333 because that's a friendly number. Gender, bread. Sex, bread. Sexuality, bread. Species, magnum opus fail. Now you're nobody. Hair color, I know you're supposed to be blonde but since I keep picturing you with pink hair we're keeping it at that. Eye color, you have none. Height, six universes. Weight, nine degrees Kelvin. Nationality, Fitzgeraldlandian. Occupation, O5. just kidding. D-Class. Allied groups, no one like you. Family, you had a son named Tristan. IDK if you remember him tho. By AF you also have a daughter named Tangent who you wanted to Ascend but failed because I'm not happy with that. I'm not happy with a lot of things. I'm not happy that you're here. Pokemon, ekans ekansk eksasn ekasnssssss Likes, Ri bread, an Original Story (TanJec) Dislikes, nectarines, chcken yogurt, jelly butter, other foods associated with other characters for no reason Fears, unoriginal Four Powers, you're becoming more omnipotenter than omnipotent, weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew. there's no d4c to save you nowwwwww. also you can like shoot ri bread from your fingers or something else stupid like that. Weapons, you can pretend to being ginger and then stab ursefl with tht knowled 01110100 01101000 01100101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01110111 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01100010 01100101 00100000 01101110 01101111 00100000 01101111 01110010 01101001 01100111 01101001 01101110 01100001 01101100 00100000 01110011 01110100 01101111 01110010 01111001 00101110 00100000 01000101 01110110 01100101 01101110 00100000 01110011 01110100 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01110110 01101001 01100011 01110100 01101111 01110010 01111001 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 00100000 01101101 01100101 00101110 00100000 01000101 01110110 01100101 01110010 01111001 00100000 01110011 01101000 01100001 01110010 01100100 00100000 01110011 01110100 01101111 01101100 01100101 01101110 00100000 01100001 01101110 01101111 01110100 01101000 01100101 01110010 00100000 01100011 01101000 01100001 01101110 01100011 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01110111 01101001 01101110 00101110 00100000 01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110101 01110010 01110100 01101000 00100000 01110010 01100101 01110110 01101111 01101100 01110101 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110 00101110 ...am i cool yet? 00101000 01101110 01101111 00101001 i hope i never edit this shitfest again valentine bread travel at mftl++++++++++++++++++++++++++ speed and how.....................................ostentatious? Drag me out of here Who knew it could only get worse